Gone For Awhile
by twix012
Summary: When Numbuh 3 goes to Japan for awhile,the others are just bored without her, especially Numbuh 4. The story will tell all.
1. Chapter 1: leaving

Yes! My third story! I'm actually happy about it...

Numbuh 4: Fine...know tell them what thecruddy story is about.

Twix012: _Fine..._

Summary: When Numbuh 3 goes to Japan for awhile, the others are just bored without her, especially Numbuh 4. The story will tell the rest.

Twix012: Just so you know, it's not going to be like she's in royalty or something like that.

Numbuh 1: Okay, it's you're fic.

Twix012: Know on with the story! I hope you like it!

1234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Numbuh 3 came into the Tree House with news.

One problem, she had forgotten about a mission they were having today. So they weren't there.

So she walked into the computer room and took a white sticky note and a pen and wrote

'_Hey everybody, if you want know why I'm not hear is because I'm leaving to Japan-I'm really going to miss you guys. But I'll send funny post cards! I'll be gone for awhile, don't worry I'm bringing my communicator along too. _

_-Numbuh 3 _

_P.S. I hope you can handle the missions without me, again I'll miss everybody!' _

She put the pen and took the sticky note along with her to her room to back.

**A bit later…**

Numbuh 3 walked out the Tree House and stuck the sticky note on the door and left to her house. When she did, she found out that mom and sister were already waiting in the car. She sat down in the back seat next to her sister noticing her dad wasn't there.

"Weres daddy?" she asked.

"Oh he caught a terrible cold-with a fever." Mrs. Sanban said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, I hope he feels better soon." Numbuh 3 said buckling up and before she knew it they were off to the air port.

**An hour later (when the others come back)…**

Numbuh 1 walked up to the door on the Tree House and noticed a white sticky note.

He took it off and read it.

"What's that?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"A note, from Numbuh 3…," he said as he finished reading.

"What's it say?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"See for you're self." He said giving the note to Numbuh 4

He read it and gasped "NO WAY! NUMBUH 3 IS LEAVING TO JAPAN?" he practically yelled, he acted like she was never going to come back.

Numbuh 2 and 5 read over his shoulder,

"Chill she's only leaving for awhile plus if ya haven't read she's bringing the communicator." Numbuh 5 spoke up.

"And sending post cards too." Numbuh 2 added.

Numbuh 4 scowled and stuffed the note in his pocket mumbling something about 'them not knowing' he knew was going to start missing Numbuh 3 less then a week.

12345123451234512345123451234512345

Aw, that was sort of cute-but short. So, so…stop glaring at me Numbuh 4!

Numbuh 4: (secretly rolls his eyes behind his bangs)

Twix012: Anyways…I'll make the next chapter a bit longer, review if you have anything to say.


	2. Chapter 2: Gummy worms

Gummy worms

Hey! Anyways I think there might be some action, I don't you'll have to see how it turns out.

Numbuh 4: It better…because if it's only romance….I'll…I'll don't know, but it'll be something so bad you can't type on you're computer!

Twix012: '_Oh I'm so scared, someone save me.' _

Numbuh 4: HA! Got ya!

Numbuh 5: its sarcasm Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 4: hey what's-

Twix12: Yeah…anyways, I don't own the song: 'I Will Remember You' or KND…short notice huh?

Numbuh 4: Will you stop glaring at me like that! I forgot!

Twix012: Anyways, heres the second chapter!

1234512345123451234512345123451234512341234512345

It was later in the day and Numbuh 4 seemed a bit gloomy. He was sitting on the couch flipping channels on the TVwith the remote not paying to things that happened around him; he just sat there sighing sadly repeatedly.

Numbuh 2 passed him; he was listening to a mini radio with earphones on, well just happened to notice Numbuh 4.

He sat next to him and took the earphones off the radio so Numbuh 4 could hear it.

"Numbuh 4, I think there about to play you're song!" Numbuh 2 said sarcastically.

Numbuh 4 looked at him, "huh?" he asked turning down the TV.

"It's called 'I Will Remember You'," he said and with a sly grin he sang along with song, only his way.

"_Numbuh 4, will remember Numbuh 3. Will Numbuh 3 remember Numbuh 4?_-," he stopped when Numbuh 4 put down the remote and stood up and held his fist in the air like he was going to punch him right in the mouth-to shut him up.

"Numbuh 2! That isn't funny!" Numbuh 4 said frowning.

Numbuh 2 continued to sing along to the song "_Don't let you're life pass you by Numbuh 4._" He stopped again to laugh.

"I'm going to let 'you're' life pass you by if you don't stop!" he said getting ready to strangle someone.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Sorry." He said and put his earphones back on.

"Good," Numbuh 4 said and sat back down, before he could turn up the volume he herd Numbuh 2 singing along to the radio again.

"_Numbuh 4 will remember Numbuh 3. Will Numbuh 3 remember Numbuh 4?" _Numbuh 2 teased looking at Numbuh 4 with a sly grin.

Numbuh 4 scowled and jumped up from the seat "I don't have to take this." He mumbled as he walked out. He could still hear Numbuh 2 singing: "_Weep not for the memories Numbuh 4._" As he walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Numbuh 2 stopped singing as he saw Numbuh 4 leave and grinned, he looked down at the remote and quickly grabbed it, "I knew that would work." He said flipping the TV to his favorite channel.

As he entered the kitchen he saw one of the communicators, oh yeah it was his!

He took it and dialed the numbers to Numbuh 3's communicator. But instead a voice came on saying 'sorry we could not reach you're call right now, please try again or call later.' He frowned "This is crud!" he said and threw the communicator back in its place.

He went for the candy jar and took out a gummy worm, a 'green' and 'orange' gummy worm. He barely ever noticed that's was the kind of gummy worm colors he ever ate.

He ate the gummy worm and sighed, he looked at the jar and grabbed it, taking to the dinner room.

**Later…**

Numbuh 4 sat there at the table, he was full of gummy worms, and the jar was missing alot of its gummy worms.

He felt sort of sick.

Soon Numbuh 2, 1 and 5 came in. But wore shocked.

"Numbuh 4! Did you eat all of those?" Numbuh 1 asked looking at the half empty jar on the table.

Numbuh 4 had his head on the table, he looked up and his face turned green.

"No more…gummy worms are bad." he groaned slamming his head back on the table.

Numbuh 2 looked at the jar, "heck, it wasn't to long ago when I last filled this up and it was to the top too!" he said putting his hand on top of the jar.

"Why did ya do it man? Numbuh 5 asked like a detective.

Numbuh 4 looked up with his face still green, "I get hungry when I'm bored." He groaned and once again slammed his head back on the table.

"That doesn't usually happen, so I'm guessing you're bored without Numbuh 3…how sweet." Numbuh 5 said smiling.

Numbuh 4 looked up with a green angry face, "You stay out of this." He said not making much sense.

"I think he's talking about the fight with him and his stomach." Numbuh 2 whispered to Numbuh 5.

"Oh please." She said and walked out of the room.

"Aw c'mon you're my best audience!" he said walking after her, then you could hear Numbuh 5 say "I think you confusion me with someone else.".

Before Numbuh 1 left he said "Numbuh 4, I think you should get some rest." And left.

That's just what he did, only he took his communicator with him-just incase.

He also promised himself that would be the last day he would ever eat gummy worms again.

123451234512345123451234512345

Yup that was chapter 2, the next one will be mostly with Numbuh 3 when she's on the plane.

Numbuh 3: YAY!

Twix012: Ouch, turn down the volume won't ya?

Numbuh 3: YAY! Is that better?

Twix012: Yeah, thanks. Anyways review if-

Numbuh 4: here we go again…

Twix012: we got anything to say. Sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3: Having the worst time

Having the worst time 

Hey, thanks for the reviews! There great, um oh yeah I have two answers from two reviews!

1: Hey! Love the story. Only 1 problem. Numbuh 4 can't read silly…

Twix012: I guess he can only read Numbuh 3's writing? I wasn't thinking at the moment.

2: Numbuh 4 got sick of eating half of **gummi bears (A/N it's gummy worms, but oh well)** How big is the jar?

Twix012: Pretty big I guess, I think almost as tall as my computer…so yeah I would get sick too I ate half a jar full of gummy worms.

Um, yeah okay those are the answers the last thing I have to say is…

Numbuh 3: Is that she does not own KND!

Twix012: What she said…on with the story!

12345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Numbuh 3 walked in the airplane, she had wanted to go one 1st class so bad, but couldn't. Probably had something to do with her parents yelling about bills and money and all that stuff.

"Sit here, sit here." Mushi wined pointing at the seat next to her. Numbuh 3 nodded and sat next to the window with her sister.

Her moth sat behind them.

"Be good girls, okay?" She said giving them a warning frown.

Numbuh 3 made a hand puppet with her hand/ sleeve and made it act like her mother. Mushi giggled.

There mother caught her and tapped her shoulder, "Kuki Chan! What did I say?" she said frowning.

"I-I-um, uh to be good. Sorry." She said putting her hand down and looked out the window. They were still on the ground.

She imaged all her friends outside waving good bye, Numbuh 4 was jumping and waving the same time.

Numbuh 3 suddenly forgot where she was and starting waving at nothing outside the window.

At the same time as she didn't notice she was waving at a man carrying the luggage to the airplane passing by and then he noticed her, he raised his eye brows and went on.

Numbuh 3 soon came back to her senses and stopped. "Oops." She mumbled quietly covering her mouth.

She looked out her window again and sighed, this is going to be a LONG trip.

"Sister if I let you play with my Rainbow Monkey hug and share, will you let me sit next to the window?" Mushi asked with puppy dog eyes.

Numbuh 3 was about to say 'yes' until she remembered something…

--FLASH BACK!--

"I don't feel so good," Mushi said, she was sitting next to the window looking out the window while Numbuh 3 was sitting next to her. They where on air plane to England.

"Did you remember to go 'GO'?" Numbuh 3 asked.

Mushi looked at Numbuh 3 confused, "Huh?" her stomach was hurting every second.

"You know, '_GO_'?" Numbuh 3 said raising her eyebrows high.

"Oh, _that 'GO'_ yes I did." Mushi said nodding.

Suddenly her face went green and she puked on Numbuh 3 making her scream.

--END FLASH BACK!--

"NO! YOU JUST WANT TO PUKE ON ME! YOU GROSS PUKEY PANTS!" Numbuh 3 shouted, everyone in the plane looked at her, most were glaring.

She blushed deep red scarlet and slowly sat down at the floor so no one could see her.

She really felt small this time.

Mushi and her mother didn't talk to Numbuh 3 for awhile.

She sat back in her chair as soon as the plane took off for the air.

Numbuh 3 didn't have much to do and she didn't feel like watching the movie so all was left was to take nap.

Later she woke when all of a sudden a baby started crying, and to make matters worse…the crying was coming from the seat in front of her and it was LOUD! Another thing was her legs were getting cramped from the seat in front of her, and she couldn't sit crossed legged. She REALLY couldn't wait to get to Japan; maybe it'll go better there.

**Back at the tree-house…**

Numbuh 4 was sitting at his bed/arena dialing and re-dialing the numbers of Numbuh 3's communicator on his communicator. Now what would happen was he would call, it would ring but no one would answer, he almost smashed his communicator 5 times for throwing it at the wall so much.

"One more time…," he sighed and re-dialed the number to Numbuh 3's communicator, it ringed…he bit his bottom lip…it ringed again…he closed his eyes….once again, it ringed…he gripped at the communicator…it ringed again….he stood up…it ringed again, then again…he opened his eyes…it ringed again… "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS CRUDDY THING?" he shouted and threw the communicator strait at the wall and hit the floor with a loud bang.

He looked down at it, to see if it still worked and as soon as he bend over to glance it went 'RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG!' but louder than usual.

Numbuh 4 screamed and jumped down and started stomping on it. "DIE…DIE…DIE…DIE you cruddy piece of junk!" he yelled between stomps.

Numbuh 5 came in with an angry look on her face.

"NUMBUH 4! Would you stop making all that racket!" she screamed.

Numbuh 4 stopped stomping and looked at her with a blank look on his face.

She looked glanced at the almost busted communicator under his shoes and gasped.

"Numbuh 4, those things are fortune to replace!" Numbuh 5 said pointing at the communicator.

He looked down at the communicator and stepped off it and held it up, "You mean this hunk of junk called crud?" he blurted out with a smile.

"Yes that 'communicator', and why where you stomping on it with you're dirty shoes?" she said with a little attitude.

"Because this piece of crud won't work, every time I try to call Numbuh 3 it goes 'RRRIIING!'." he said pointing at it.

"Well haven't you ever thought that I don't know, maybe 'Numbuh 3 left her communicator in her bag?" Numbuh 5 said.

"No," he said and threw the communicator back on the floor to stomp on it more, but Numbuh 5 caught it.

"Well Numbuh 5 thinks she did and you should probably wait till she calls." She said taking his communicator away.

"So! Know give it back so I can kill it!" he said jumping for it.

"No, we'll be needing this!" she said walking off with it.

He gave up.

"First I get a stomach ache, know this…Numbuh 3 MUST be having better time than me." He mumbled.

**Back on the air plane…**

Numbuh 3 tried going back to sleep but every time she tried her legs starting hurting or the baby in front of her started crying for awhile, now she was starting to think her own little sister was trying to get her in trouble. She sighed, it was getting dark and she hated the dark. "Numbuh 4 HAS TO be having a better time." She whispered as she looked at the moon.

12345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Looks like there having the times of there lives…NOT!

I'm sure they'll come up with something or a least one of them.

Well schools starting for me soon, so the chapters might come slower…or if they aren't I'll be a really busy person or something good. I don't know.

Review if you want.

Numbuh 3: It'll make her happy!

Twix012: Shhh…


	4. Chapter 4: Guess who called who

Guess who calls who. 

Hi I'm back! Don't think I died and went to heaven, because I didn't-I was just…busy?

Numbuh 4: Finally! Oh yeah, she doesn't own KND either.

Numbuh 3: And the song from Norah Jones, what was it called again? Oh yeah! 'Don't know why'

Twix012: Yeah, anyways enough of this, on with the story! By the way, I decided on calling Numbuh 3 by her real name when she's not with her friends.

12345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512334512345

Kuki woke up, she felt her sister tugging at her sleeve, "C'mon Kuki! Were finally at Japan!" Mushi said excitedly.

Kuki turned to Mushi and stood up, "Well come on slow poke!" Kuki said smiling.

Soon Kuki, Mushi and there mother where at the hotel (A/N I don't know what they call hotels in Japan, or if they even have them, well blame me-I never been there, but oh well!)

Kuki's mother opened the door to there hotel room the two girls zoomed in, "I knew I shouldn't have given them those candy bars." The mother mumbled as she followed her daughters inside.

"I want the bed in front of the TV!" Mushi said wanting to see the Rainbow Monkey care and share show correctly when it came on.

"Fine, get the bed closet to the door, where someone can come in andkidnap you first." Kuki said grabbing her communicator out of her suit case.

"Oh that trick won't work on me Kuki Chan!" Mushi saidand sat on her bed.

"Oh fine, take the bed." Kuki sighed sitting on her bed she claimed.

"I'll be right back girls, I have to call your father and see how he's doing." There mother said and went out of the room.

"Well I'm going to call my friends and see if there doing." Kuki said copying her mother and went into the bathroom and shut the door so Mushi wouldn't hear.

Mushi giggled evilly and grabbed the remote and her favorite Rainbow Monkies and watched TV.

**With Kuki…**

She dialed Numbuh 4's communicator first; he was probably waiting on her. (A/N ain't that the truth!)

**Back at the tree house **(A/N sorry for the switch up so fast)

Numbuh 4 sat at the table starring at the communicator, Numbuh 5 finally let him have it back.

Then all of a sudden it ringed!

He gasped and quickly pushed the button so he could talk to Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"KUKI! Uh, I err, hi!" Numbuh 4 said blushing.

"Hey Numbuh 4! You want to know how terrible the trip was yesterday?" Numbuh 3 asked

"Sure, it couldn't be any worse than mine." Numbuh 4 said.

She took in a big deep breath…

"Ok, when I got on my momma told me and my sister to be good, and then Mushi got ME in trouble! Then I embarrassed myself by accident. And then Mushi wanted to sit next to the window-do you remember that because the last time she did, she threw up on me! So I say 'NOOO WAY!' but when I did that, everyone looked at me in angry way, then my sister and my mom wouldn't talk to me for awhile. Then I got bored and took a nap, but a baby woke me up by crying, and crying and crying and crying, and my legs were starting to hurt because the seat in front of me was WAY to close!" Numbuh 3 said and gasped for breath.

"Wow, that is terrible, well heres how mine went…well I got bored so I ate half of the gummy worms bowl and got really sick, then I tried calling you but you never answered!-,"Numbuh 4 said but got cut off by Numbuh 3.

"You kept trying to call me? Aw that's so sweet! You miss me!" Numbuh 3 said smiling.

Numbuh 4 blushed 7 shades of red, "Well, I guess I did…but anyways, Numbuh 2 kept bugging me, it drove me nuts!

So anyways after I got better I tried calling you again…wait a minute- first Numbuh 2 bugged me, then I ate those gross, horrible cruddy gummy worms, then I got better and called you.

But you didn't answer, so I got mad and threw my communicator around-and it JUST WOULDN'T DIE! So I threw it at the wall, but when I went to see if was dead or not it went

RRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNGG! And-," he said but got stopped again.

"Numbuh 4! Stop, you're hurting my ears, so stop yelling so loud!" she demanded.

"Fine, LIKE I was saying, after it went RRRRRRRRIIIIINNNGGG! So I jumped on it, and it JUST WOULDN'T DIE! Then Numbuh 5 came in and took it away! She said these stupid communicators 'are a fortune!' Pfft, whatever!" he said.

"Numbuh 4, I think you almost made me deaf." Numbuh 3 said irritated as she rubbed her ear.

"Uh, oh sorry, It's been really boring…without you." He said then blushed.

"Aw, I would hug you if I weren't thousands and thousand, and thousand and thousand of miles away." Numbuh 3 said smiling.

"How are the others?" she asked.

"Eh, there okay- I think…just went out on mission- without telling me!" Numbuh 4 whined.

"They didn't tell you?" she asked.

"Uh, I think I fell asleep waiting for a call," he said rolling his eyes.

Numbuh 3 laughed, Numbuh 4 could sleep threw almost anything sometimes.

Then all of sudden Mushi started banging on the bathroom door "KUKI! I have to go!" she yelled.

"Oh sorry Numbuh 4, I have to go, I miss you already- bye!" she said and quickly hung up.

Numbuh 4 sighed; he wanted to talk to her longer. He walked to the main room to watch TV.

He flipped few channels, nothing good was on know, he was seriously bored, so one thing left to do…

Numbuh 4 started screaming, and banged his head against the wall, "THERE'S GOT TO BE SOMETHING TO DO IN THIS CRUDDY TREEHOUSE!" he yelled and ran for his room, then some others to see if he could find something neat to break.

**Back at the hotel…**

Kuki laid on her bed, looking up at the white ceiling, and sighed the word "boring."

And Mushi was to busy watching her favorite show, nothing could brake her trance.

Kuki also couldn't have a tea party because she didn't bring her favorite Rainbow Monkey Tea Party Tea Set!

Then a thought came to her, she grabbed her suit case and took out her CD player Abby gave her.

She put the headphones on and pushed 'play' and laid back again and closed her eyes, while listening to 'Don't Know Why by Norah Jones' (A/N I should try that sometimes!)

Soon she fell asleep, dreaming of being with her friends.

1234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Aw, I think Numbuh 3 is a little homesick…

Anyways review if you want.

Oh yeah, sorry for the caps.


	5. Chapter 5: Numbuh 4 has an off moment

Numbuh 4 has an 'off moment'

Hey everyone! I guess you'll never know when I'll strike with these new chapters next huh?

Well anyways, I should go ahead and put this down know…

I **don't **own KND!

So there, I put it down!

So you won't get suspicious…

So I won't get sued…

And at the ending everything will be-

Numbuh 5: Just get on with the story girl!

Twix012: Fine, but I don't want people to know you waste time.

Numbuh 5: Uh-huh, right…

Twix012: Heh don't blame me cause you're…slow…

Numbuh 5: (get's a disturbed look on her face and slowly walks out)

Twix012: Hee-hee that got her…anyways heres the story.

12345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

It hadn't been long since Numbuh 4 had found something to do…snooping around his friends rooms…he felt like little red riding hood, only he was little 'orange' riding hood!

At first he felt like snooping around Numbuh 3's room then took it back when he looked in her room and saw all of the toys in her room glaring and starring at him, in the dark, grinning without blinking, being lifeless, sort of like a zombie only in toy-ish way…it was kind of creepy.

So he quickly shut her door and sighed in relief.

Next he decided to check in Numbuh 2's room, to see if he had some kind of journal…a kind of journal that had all sorts of gushy, puppy love sick things written about Cree. Numbuh 4 was officially ready to laugh his head off.

So he opened Numbuh 2's room door, he peeked in and flipped on the light.

He saw all sorts of machines and 2x4s and stuff it was kind of overwhelming.

"If I was Numbuh 2's journal, were would I be hiding?" Numbuh 4 mumbled to himself as he glanced at things around the room.

Suddenly an imaginary light bulb appeared over Numbuh 4's blond head, "Aha! His toolbox!" he said smiling and ran over to the toolbox and dumped everything out…he looked at them…

No journals here.

"Hmm, maybe his 2x4 creation thingy?" Numbuh 4 mumbled running over to the machine and looked over it…nope, nothing important here.

Suddenly he looked up at Numbuh 2's airplane bed…a sly grin slid over Numbuh 4's face as went racing for the ladder.

When he got up to the bed he looked under the pillow, nope, in the pillow case? Uhhh no.

Suddenly Numbuh 2's door opened and guess who came in

"Numbuh 4? What are you doing in my room!" Numbuh 2 asked a little upset when he saw the tools on the floor.

Numbuh 4 jumped and looked at Numbuh 2 with an angry upset look on his face.

"I-uhhh, was checking for bugs?" Numbuh 4 lied.

"Yeah right and I just went to Hap-Happy land." He said sarcastically.

"Err…I was bored so I decided…to…ummm…clean everyone's rooms up! Yeah! That's right, I'm cleaning everyone's rooms up!" he lied.

"Then what do you call 'THAT'?" Numbuh 2 asked pointing at the tools on the floor.

"I call it 'I gotta go'!" Numbuh 4 said quickly and raced down the ladder and then out the door.

"Whew, I hope he didn't see my **diary**." Numbuh 2 said in relief.

**In the hotel room…**

Kuki and Mushi were swimming and playing around in the pool, mostly having a great time.

It was almost like Kuki had forgotten all about KND and her friends, but she wasn't quite satisfied-without Wally of course.

It was weird missing his blond head and Aussie accent…she just wasn't sure why yet…

"Sister, c'mon throw the ball!" Mushi yelled.

Kuki blinked and looked down at the beach ball in her hands then looked at her sister jumping up and down in the shallow end of the water.

"Alright you asked for it Mushi Chan!" Kuki yelled playfully and threw the ball in the air; it was aiming right Mushi too!

Mushi jumped up and caught it, she quickly got an idea like the evil little sister she was

"KUKI LOOK! BEHIND YOU! The newest of the new FRIENDS FOREVER RAINBOW MONKEY 2!" Mushi yelled pointing behind Kuki.

Kuki gasped and looked behind her, Mushi giggled evilly and threw the ball straight at the back of Kuki's head…but instead Kuki turned around to fast and the ball end up hitting her in the face!

"OW! Mushi! You TRICKED me!" Kuki yelled holding the ball.

Mushi was in a fit of giggles, she was splashing everywhere trying not to sink and swallow water at the same time.

Kuki got angry and threw the ball back at Mushi, only harder.

Soon they were at that for hours.

**(Sigh) back at the Tree House…**

Numbuh 4 was getting milk for his cookies; as soon as he reached in the fridge he found no milk…

"Crud! Out of milk again!" he yelled slamming the fridge door.

"Got milk? No-or in this case, got Kuki?" Hoagie said grinning.

"Huh? Just get out of here Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 4 said getting frustrated.

"Aw come on, I know you miss Numbuh 3, everyone in the Tree House knows, oh yeah I know what you where looking for in my room." Numbuh 2 said taking a cookie from Numbuh 4.

"I don't miss her THAT much…," Numbuh 4 mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"I said, what was I looking for?" Numbuh 4 said jerking the cookie back.

"You were looking for my **DIARY**!" Numbuh 2 snapped.

"Diary! I thought you kept a JOURNAL! BUT a **DIARY**!" Numbuh 4 said and burst out laughing till he dropped to the floor.

(AN: No offense to the people who own diaries!)

Numbuh 2 blushed and backed up, "Ergh…I got to…uh…do that thing I had to do!" Numbuh 2 said rubbing the back of his head nervously then ran out the door.

"Pahahahahahahahaha! A cruddy DIARY? Man that is so girly!" Numbuh 4 laughed, he was rolling on the floor.

"Get up!" Numbuh 5 said nudging Numbuh 4's arm with her shoe.

Numbuh 4 got up and glared at her, "I was having fun…," he mumbled and walked to his room.

1234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Looks like Numbuh 4 was having an 'off moment'

Yeah, not sure what to write in this one…but I got more planned for the next one.

Um anyways review if you want!


	6. Chapter 6: The Aussie's idea

The Aussie's idea 

What's up? Anyways like I said, I got this chapter more planned out than the last one.

I keep my promise.

Numbuh 1: I'm just going to say it right of the bat…Twix012 does not own KND! I'm just the leader of Sector V.

Thanks, for the short notice.

Yeah anyways, here it is!

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Numbuh 4 couldn't decide what to do next…and he missed Numbuh 3…all of a sudden, he got an idea!

"Uh, guys, I'm going to my house for know! Bye!" he said running for the door while waving bye.

"Wait Numbuh 4! You'll probably miss a-," Numbuh 1 said but got cut off by the door slamming.

Numbuh 4 rushed to his house, hoping he would get a yes.

Then ran up to his house door and began knocking hard on the front door

"MOM, DAD! OPEN THE CRUDDY DOOR! PLEASE?" He yelled.

Numbuh 4's dad opened the door with shocked look on his face

"What happened? What's wrong?" Mr. Beetles gasped panicking.

"Can I ask you and mom something?" he asked calmly.

Mr. Beetles sighed, "Don't do that again! You scared me son!" he said.

Numbuh 4 liked the sound of that, but quickly shook it off.

"Sorry, sorry so CAN I PLEASE ask you and mom something?" Numbuh 4 asked again.

Mrs. Beetles sighed and nodded and let her son inside.

"So what did you want to ask son?" Mr. Beetles asked.

"I-uhhh, can we take a vacation to Japan and see my friend, Kuki?" he asked desperately.

Mr. Beetles and Mrs. Beetles looked at each other for a moment…

"I don't know Wally…it does cost awful lot." Mrs. Beetles said.

"OH please?" Numbuh 4 asked getting down on one knee.

"No, no, no." Mr. Beetles said trying to look away since Wally giving him the puppy dog eyes look.

"Please? Please? Ohhh please?" Numbuh 4 whined getting on both his knees and making a praying sign with his hands while giving his parents the sad puppy dog eyes look.

"Oh fine! Only if you tell me why you want to go so bad." Mrs. Beetles said.

"Erg, eh let's just say I'm really bored, and when I say really bored, I mean **REALLY BORED**! And I miss my friend…," Numbuh 4 said frowning, trying to sound convincing.

All the sudden Joey came crawling in and threw his bottle at his big brother's head.

"OW! Joey!" Numbuh 4 yelled rubbing his fore head.

Joey began laughing hysterically like it was the funniest thing he had seen in the world.

"Mom! If Joey comes along, can he sit with you on the plane?" Numbuh 4 whined.

"Sure my kooky koala, know go up to your room and start packing…," Mrs. Beetles said and picked Joey up.

Then both Mrs. Beetles and Mr. Beetles went to the kitchen to plan out the trip.

1234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Oh sorry for the short chapter, I was out of ideas for Numbuh 3. Anyway I didn't think Numbuh 4's mom and dad would give in that easily either, I guess Numbuh 4 has his ways.

Numbuh 5: There is NO way his parents would give in that easily!

Twix012: Uh well, I sort of wanted this to happen…so bla!

Okay, thanks for the reviews, they were nice!

Um, anyways…

Numbuh 4: For cruds sake! Review if you want! There, I said it for you.


	7. Chapter 7: Are we there yet?

Are we there yet?

Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I lurve them!

Just to add, I don' own KND!

Numbuh 4: I don't think you can anyways…

Twix012: Duh, besides, Mr. Warburton is doing a wonderful job! Well, except he needs to make some more 3/4 episodes.

Numbuh 3: Huh? What did you say?

Twix012: Heh, heh umm…let's get on with chapter! Please?

123451234512345123451234512345numbuh3and4rocktogether12345123512345

**Two days later…**

"Come on my kooky koala!" Mrs. Beetles said as she headed for the front door.

Numbuh 4 was in his room saying bye to his friends on his communicator.

"So, you're going to Japan why again?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Uh, to see Numbuh 3…besides staying in that Tree House without anything to do drives me crazy!" Numbuh 4 said throwing up his hands.

"Hea, Kuki and Wally sitting in a tree K.I-," Numbuh 5 and 2 began to sing but got cut off.

"Oh shut up! I'm going and you all are going to miss me! And Numbuh 3! Sooo, DEAL WITH IT!" Numbuh 4 said quickly and turned off the communicator and grabbed his bag and ran down stairs.

"COMIN' MOM!" he yelled.

"What took you so long? Your dad and Joey are already in the car!" she asked.

"I just had to take care of some unwanted business." Numbuh 4 mumbled.

"Ohh, okay, so let's go then." She said and walked outside with Numbuh 4 behind her.

When they got in the car, Joey was banging on the chair in front of him with a toy train.

"Bill! Aren't you going to make your son stop?" Mrs. Beetles asked her husband.

"I tried! But Joey keeps finding toys!" Mr. Beetles said.

Numbuh 4 watched Joey as he banged his toy on the back of his dad's chair playfully.

He rolled his eyes and snatched the toy train from his little brother's hands.

There was short silence between all the Beetles until Joey burst out crying.

Mr. Beetles pulled out the drive way he got a little annoyed, "Wally could you give Joey his bottle?" he said calmly.

"Sure." Numbuh 4 said shrugging and popped Joey's bottle in his mouth to make him shut up.

And surprisingly, it worked! Thank goodness.

One hour later the beetles were half way to the air port and poor Numbuh 4 was bored to death.

So he said the memorable sentence known to kid that should only be asked on a long drive

"Are we there yet?" Numbuh 4 whined.

"No, but only half." Mr. Beetles said concentrating on his driving.

3 minutes later…

"Are we there yet?" Numbuh 4 asked again.

"No." Mr. Beetles said simply.

1 minute later…

"Are we there yet?" Numbuh 4 asked smiling

"No son…," Mr. Beetles said getting ready to keep his cool.

2 minutes later…

"Are we there yet?" Numbuh 4 asked in an annoying singing tone.

"NO…," Mr. Beetles said a little louder than last time.

1 minute later…

"Are we there-," Numbuh 4 began to ask but got cut off by his dad.

"NO, Wally can you stop, were almost there." He said gripping on the steering wheel.

Numbuh 4 laughed silently as they got closer to the air port.

**Back with Numbuh 3…**

"Mom, after we get ice cream can we go to the toy store?" Kuki asked.

Mrs. Sanban hesitated by checking her check book real quick then looked down at her daughters

"Maybe," she said smiling.

"YAY!" Kuki and Mushi cheered even though it was just a 'maybe'

12345123412345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Sorry to stop there, I just sort ran out of ideas for this chapter.

Oh well, at least it was fun writing it!

It'll probably be even more fun and funny in the next chapter!

Review if you want!


	8. Chapter 8: Fun with the Beetles!

Fun with the Beetles 

Whoa, it's been awhile, hasn't it?

Sorry I abandoned everyone like that with the story it's was my own fault for not writing, and I'll make sure that I don't have any spelling errors, but if I do, tell me. AND, I think I have gotten better at writing since my last chapter!

Oh yes, I don't own KND. End of it.

1234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

As soon as Numbuh 4 sat down in his chair beside the window, his mother sat next to him with his brother and a baby chair, purse and baby bag, she looked exhausted!

But Numbuh 4 only tilted his to the side and asked "Wheres dad?"

"He went to the restroom, he'll be back any moment." the mother answered as she put the three bags on the floor in front of her foot, "Will you hold Joey for a bit? My arms feel like there going to fall off!" she asked her son.

Numbuh 4 nodded, thinking Numbuh 3 was so lucky she didn't have to hold her sister anymore.

Mrs. Beetles sighed in relief and lended Joey to Wally.

As soon as Joey was put on his brother's lap, poor Numbuh 4 let out an "Oof!" because, jeez, that little brother of Wally's was getting HEAVY!

"Whoa! Mom, do you ever get the idea that you feed him, a little TOO much!" he asked, with a sour expression.Mrs. Beetles only chuckled as she started checking her make up.

(A/N: CHILD ABUSEMENT! Heh, I kid, I kid!)

Half an hour later…

By now, Mr. Beetles had tooken his seat, the plane was flying in the air, and the best part was that Joey had finally been propped up in his baby chair and fast asleep.

Wally sighed; he was getting very, VERY bored! He looked out the window, then at his parents and asked, "Are we there yet?"

His parents gave him the 'Annoyed' look, "son, did you happen to bring one of those comic books you like so much?" Mr. Beetles asked.

Wally smiled "Oh yeah! I put it in your purse, mom" he said pointing, and remembering.

His mother blinked, "Why did you put in my purse…?"

Wally simply grinned big and put his hands in his hoodie pockets.

With in a flash his mother grabbed her purse, groped around in it, then, after searching the whole purse, she steamed in anger, then looked at her son.

"Wally, dear, I didn't find a comic book…," her voice trailed but then her tone angered

"…But I did find a missing 50 dollar bill!"

Wally let out a nervous laugh, and pulled his hands out of his pockets, but pulling out a 50 dollar bill, IN THE FLESH…or in this case, IN THE PAPER!

"Umm, yeah, about the money, see, I was going to give it back…," he said handing the money to his mother, she scowled and put it back in to her purse.

"Just don't do again, or I'll bring out the belt," she said in a calm tone, she didn't want to attract much attention.

Wally just nodded quickly and looked out the window, which right know was boring since mostly everything was white! And before he knew it, his thoughts drifted off to Numbuh 3, he was so happy he coming to see her, and then like that, he was day dreaming…

He was soon snapped out of his day dreaming, when he felt a small tap on his shoulder, he opened his eyes to find himself gently lip locking with the window and what came next was the giggling and chuckling that came from his parents, Wally blushed as he pulled his lips off the window and turned to his parents,

"So are kooky koala has a crush on a girl, does he?" Mr. Beetles said with a grin,

"I do NOT, I was just…um…I was just...trying out a new fighting attack!" he blurted out.

And just like Numbuh 4's parents bursted out with more laughter, and few people who had heard were also laughing and talking about it, and when the laughter died down, a woman who sat behind Mrs. Beetles started talking to her,

"Oh I wish I had a son like that, he's so adorable!"

"I know, and he's got his first crush, you won't believe what he said the other day!"

And surprisingly, poor Wally wasn't getting mad, he was melting with embarrassment, his cheeks were beyond a rosy color and he had was sitting in a ball in his chair facing the window, trying to avoid it all.

'_Just a little longer and your free, mate,' _he thought to himself.

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Aw, the poor thing, he's embarrassed to bits!

Well, review if you like!


	9. Chapter 9: A turn for the worst!

A turn for the worst, or is it?

Whoa…It's been like ages…and ages since I posted something on FF, well I just happened to find a chapter I forgot to put up, and it sort of died somewhere in my head…buuuut, anyways, it's baaaack! Yeah, I feel bad about it, but this means newer type of FF people can read it, and I apologize for grammar and spelling in the other chapters, I needed more learning to do! So, here goes nothing…I hope you enjoy it, or hate it, either way it has Kuki/Wallyness!

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Kuki looked out her window, which was beautiful view, but something was nagging at her, she had been trying to call Wally back for a while, but nothing…

Suddenly, something jumped on her back, there was a slightly evil giggle, but Kuki jumped and started squealing, then started running…well, stomping since the thing on her back was so heavy.

Kuki then used her instincts and fell backwards, but before she hit the ground, the thing hopped off her back and she hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Oww!" she cried as she sat up right, holding the back of her head, it was now sore.

The giggling returned, but this time more firmilliar, Kuki looked up to see Mushi pointing and laughing, "You should have heard yourself! Ha! Ha! You sounded just like a wittle mouse!" Mushi snorted.

"But that really hurt! Now I got a knot!" Kuki whined as she got up and started looking for her Rainbow Monkies to hug on to make her feel better.

"I know!" Mushi giggled, not thinking.

Kuki ignored her sister, if she was going to argue with someone, it was going to be Wally, that was one of the things she missed, only just because Wally was cute when he was mad. Other then that, she hated arguing.

She crawled up on her bed, found one of her orange Rainbow Monkies hiding under the covers, she smiled and hugged him and placed him on the pillow, then noticed the pillow needed fluffing, so she picked up the RM, then, as she stared at her beloved toy, it reminded her of someone… Wally, her lip quivered and a tear ran down her cheek, she then hopped off her bed, with the Rainbow Monkey in her arms and went to her mother's room, "Mom! Mom!" she cried, she found her mother smiling as she talked on the phone, she looked down at her daughter then said 'bye' to who ever she was talking to then looked back down at her daughter. "What is Kuki dear?" she asked in a calm voice and sweetly.

"Mom, Mr. Pookie reminds me of one of my friends, and I miss my friend…s.!" she cried.

Her mom grinned, "Is it Wally-kun you're always talking about?"

Kuki nodded, looking away.

"Well, I was talking to my boss, and guess what? Were going home today!" she said smiling.

Kuki grinned ear to ear, tear had disappeared, "YAY!" she cheered and ran back to Mushi and let out the news, "Were going back home today!" she yelled.

Mushi let out a gasp, but not of happiness, she had been having so much fun…

Now tears came to Mushi's eyes and she began crying and slipped down to the floor, Kuki held out her arms to hug her sister, but Mushi passed her "MOM!" she cried going to her mother's room.

Kuki grinned, and started packing up her things, she was finally going to see Wally… …and her friends.

**Back with Wally…**

Wally sighed, this trip was taking FOREVER, before he knew it, he was asleep.

The next thing her knew, he was awoken by his mother, "Get up Wallabee, were here!" she said loudly.

Before he got the chance to yawn, he shot up, "Yahoo!" he shouted, and all the way from the there to the airport, he sang to himself.

It was not too long until he got a snack, and told to sit with his brother while his parents looked for there luggage.

As he sipped on his soda, he saw…Mushi?

He raised an eyebrow and stood up, "Wally! What did I tell you? Sit down!" He heard his mother cry out.

Wally growled and sat back down, keeping a sharp eye on Mushi, wondering what she was doing all alone at the airport, no wonder she looked so upset.

Then suddenly she took off for the door, Wally had enough, he shot up after her.

"WALLABEE!" Mrs. Beetles yelled, now completely terrorized with anger.

Wally stopped in his tracks "Sorry mom, I-uh, have to use the restroom!" he yelled back.

"Oh, ok then! Hurry up dear!" Mrs. Beetles yelled back, no one seemed to take notice.

Wally then shot back; he soon caught up with Mushi.

"Mushi? Mushi!" he said, finally getting her attention.

She turned around; she looked surprised for a second.

"Numbuh 4?" she aid surprised then angry, "Why are you here?"

"I…uh, just wanted too…?" he said somewhat shyly, trying to come of with an excuse.

Mushi then thought for a second, "This is great! Now we can stay in Japan and Kuki can finally stop crying over how much she misses you!" she said to him cheerfully.

Wally blinked "She…She misses me?"

"Yeah- A LOT! Thats the reason were going home! But don't tell my mom where I am, I'm staying here, where I REALLY feel at home!" She said secretly.

The dim-witted boy's eyes then got big- "Hold on…Wait, their here? They can't be here! Oh- wait, maybe than can…Where are they?" He asked impatiently and almost too franticly.

"Oh- just in the SAME LINE YOUR PARENTS ARE IN! Now if you excuse me, I have to get out of here!" Mushi said quickly and dashed off-but at the same time, the two Sanbans girls saw the youngest one- Wally saw Mrs. Sanban tell Kuki something, Kuki nodded and ran off- following her sister- but at the same time, Mrs. Sanban was getting very close to were she needed to be ((AU: sorry, my mind is short of words right now)).

Wally gritted his teeth, this good day just turned into a very bad one! Also confusing.

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Ah ha! Cliffhanger! I just spotted a cliffhanger! Well, I plan on writing the next chapter and actually posting it 'soon', you know, so no one's head won't pop off from waiting so long.


End file.
